Minji
Minji 'is a Korean Fanloid created by Makonatic as one of the members of the series type, Bangtanloid. She is derived off one of the main dancers, Park Jimin, from the real life Korean boy band, BTS. Appearance Appearance in General Minji is depicted as a young female with a well-defined build. She has a fair-tan skin complexion, brown eyes, and shoulder length black hair which is assumed to be dyed. Her natural hair color is a very dark brown. Her most prominent feature, as stated by the other Bangtanloids, are her "puffy" cheeks. Minji is described as a "demigirl", otherwise she identifies ''partially as the female gender since she isn't exactly the typical girly girl. Bangtanloid Design The designs of the Bangtanloids are solely based on the outfits that the members in BTS wear, so they do vary. However, in general terms, Minji usually wears a slightly oversized black tank top with a white cropped tank top underneath to conceal her body, as it is possible to see through the wide sleeve openings of the larger tank top. She wears dark blue or black jeans with sneakers. She also has some accessories on her including bracelets, necklaces, and stud earrings. Minji is recognized to have a liking for bandanas and New Era branded snapback hats. Personality As a Bangtanloid, Minji mirrors most of the personality seen on Jimin. The young female is often portrayed as an energetic and upbeat person as a typical image. She is rather charismatic and flirtatious, and always looks for ways to have fun and to make others smile. However, behind all of this is an insecure 20-year old. Minji is revealed to actually have quite of a poor self image of herself, always claiming that she's "fat" even though she's actually physically fit, especially when it comes to her notable "puffy cheeks". It's assumed that her "charisma" side is just a way to hide her self-consciousness and to not bring up a poor image of herself in front of everyone. The other Bangtanloids happen to know this too, and try their hardest to keep Minji in her highest hopes even if she doesn't believe herself to be good looking. Overall, Minji is almost always happy, especially with the other BTloids. She shows compassion and consideration to close ones. She's also a hardworking individual and strives to be the best; and she absolutely hates it when she or the team altogether loses. Relationships *Bangtanloid - Best friends, family-like figures, and on good terms. Minji does display romantic feelings for some of the members (Individual member relationships will be added later.) **Jungeun - Minji treats Jungeun like a little sister, though it is speculated that she might have romantic feelings for her. **Jay - Looks up to him respectfully, as he is the oldest of the Bangtanloids, and her older brother "oppa" figure. She may romantic feelings towards him as well. *SHINeeloid - Friendly rival group and fellow K-Pop series type. Voice Configuration Minji's voice is taken from GUMI Megpoid and made to make the voicebank sing in Korean. However, on some occassions, Makonatic themselves will provide Jinmi's voice. Trivia Character Facts *Minji's favourite colors are light blue and black. *Her full name is '''Park Minji (Minji Park in western order) Facts in General *Minji's former name was "Jinmi", and was especially introduced to the wiki with the name, but the creator had a discussion with her friend as she didn't find the name to be satisfying enough. Eventually, the name "Minji" (the syllables of Jimin's name switched around) was settled, and thus the character's name was changed as of December 6, 2015. Gallery Makonatic Jinmi Dreamselfy.PNG|Minji depicted in Dreamselfy Makonatic Run YOUTH Jinmi.PNG|One of Minji's YOUTH designs, based on the song "Run", by BTS. Makonatic Jinmi I NEED YOU.PNG|"I NEED U" design for YOUTH/ERA Makonatic I NEED U Jinmi.PNG|An unused "I NEED U" design based on a promotional photoshoot of Jimin. Makonatic Minji Drawing.png|A drawing by Makonatic depicting how Minji looks like. Makonatic Minji and Jimin.png|Another drawing by Makonatic depicting the relationship that Minji has with her source material, Jimin. Category:Fanloid Category:Characters by Kiyastudios Category:Bangtanloid